02066
}} is the 2,068th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 26 March, 1996. Plot Part 1 Zoe has tested Jack's cows and tells him that they seem okay. She wants to know why the calf died though. It is Sarah's birthday. Robert gives her a card but Jack seems to have forgotten. Vic and Viv are still arguing. Donna senses that something is wrong and asks them if they will both be there when she gets home. Sarah and Rachel clean out the bunkhouse ready for a group of executives arriving. Susie is still annoying Zoe by her presence. She is a freelance hairdresser. Betty is introduced to Susie, but disapproves when she finds out that she is Emma's ex. Roy has missed his school bus again. Ned lets him help on the farm and tells Jan that he'll get a better education that way. Jack finds out from Jan that it is Sarah's birthday. The executives arrive at Emmerdale Farm. Rachel recognises one of them and Sarah looks on as they kiss. Linda asks Kathy if she can help out at the gourmet evening. Betty takes the opportunity to give Linda some advice: "keep your hand on your 'a'penny...they've just moved another one in ". Linda finds this reference to Zoe and Emma quite amusing. Kathy is nervous because a reviewer from the Hotten Courier is coming tonight. Eric nags Jan for a repayment on her loan. Rachel is really pleased to see Steve, a friend from university. They have a walk together. Dave surprises Jan with a visit. He tells her that he is thinking of leaving Home Farm. She gets the wrong end of the stick and thinks that he means he is leaving Kim as well. He isn't. Terry tries chatting Susie up. Jan pays Eric his weekly amount. Nick catches the poachers red-handed. They attack him. Part 2 Nick has been tied to a tree by the poachers and has had a fish stuck in his mouth. They are about to inflict more injuries when Biff turns up and rescues him. Sam ruins Sean's hollandaise sauce by sticking his fingers in the pan and tasting it. Jack books a table for himself and Sarah that evening. Tina taunts Kim again. Nick is determined to catch the poachers now. Ned has noticed that the spare money the Glovers keep in a tin in the kitchen at Holdgate Farm has all gone. Jan tells him that she took it to buy groceries. Ned expects a good supper then. Butch overhears Biff and Seth talking about the trout that the poachers failed to get away with. Butch has an idea. Kim confronts Frank and tells him that she is still determined to fight him. She is incensed when she sees Tina wearing one of her dresses and rips it off her. Butch and Sam steal the leftover trout. Kathy is still really nervous. Sean is taking it all in his stride. The Food Critic arrives at the Old School Tearooms. Tina and Frank also arrive together. Butch is cooking trout for Sam and Mandy. He is really upset when they don't fancy the look of it - fish and tater curry stew. It looks revolting. Sarah is pleased with the meal and flowers from Jack. Tina is enjoying ordering Linda around. Betty tells the critic his job. The Dingles walk into the Woolpack and everyone notices the smell of fish. Zoe realises that Susie is probably staying a while. The gourmet evening is a success. Kathy asks Sean to stay the night. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday